Cornered by feelings
by Diana Wong
Summary: Naruto is a transfer student from Sweden and manages to insult Sasuke on his first day at Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke decides that he'll take revenge on Naruto by making him fall in love with him and then break his heart, but there are people in the shadows that want something else. No ninjas! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I just found this old project of mine and decided to post it. I only have 4 chapters done so this will be interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Iruka sighed for the eighth time that day. The class just wouldn't shut up and the new kid would show up any second now.

"Quiet down please! Everyone... **Shut up!**" The class became quiet.

"Thank you. Today I will introduce you to a new transfer student. He will be here any minute now. The one who will show him around and help him will be... Sai-kun." Someone knocked on the door. A boy with blond, almost golden, hair and eyes blue as the sky stepped into the classroom. His sun-kissed skin made him look even better. Iruka-sensei smiled.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The boy nodded and looked at his new classmates.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I came here here from Sweden. Nice to meet you." Iruka patted his head.

"The one who will show you around is Sai-kun. Please take a seat. Okay class! I have to go speak with Tsunade. Please be nice to Naruto-kun." Iruka left the room. Naruto looked around for an empty seat and found one beside a shy-looking girl.

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy. Sweden huh? That was a first one. He had never seen anyone with those colors before. Well, Ino dyed her hair, but that wasn't quite the same. He went from the boy's face and looked at his clothes. He wasn't wearing the school uniform correctly, but only the nerds did anyway. Their eyes met. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Those blue eyes... Eyes telling him to keep away. Sharp eyes. The new boy, no, Naruto broke the eye contact and sat down beside Hinata. Why sit beside the uncool gang when the cool ones clearly were back here? The thought made Sasuke a bit angry. That guy didn't seem to care about who's cool and who's not. Well, Sasuke would show him. He rose from his seat and looked at the gang. They did the same and followed him to Uzumaki's seat.

"Yo, your name was Naruto, right? Isn't that a japanese name?" He asked with a smile. The blonde nodded.

"Yes it is, as well as Uzumaki. Do you need something?" Sasuke smirked.

"How about joining our gang? You don't want to be friends with the wrong people." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, you must be one of those assholes who think you're better than anyone else, but actually they're just sore losers." The whole class stared at him.

"What did you just call me?" Naruto smirked.

"I just called you an asshole **and **a loser." Sasuke clenched his fists in anger.

"You will regret this Uzumaki." With those words he went back to his seat. How dared he? Sasuke decided that he would break that little shit apart.

Naruto sat down on the bench.

"Äntligen lunchrast." (Means: Finally lunch break.) He mumbled. That shy-looking girl and a guy, he looked like everything was boring, came towards him.

"Yo, Uzumaki-kun. Nice comment about Sasuke back there." The guy said.

"Sasuke? The pale boy with black hair and eyes? The one I called an asshole?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, he's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Shikamaru Nara and this one over here is Hinata Hyuuga. You can just call us Shikamaru and Hinata. Formalities are such a drag." Naruto nodded.

"Hi. Just call me Naruto. Nobody uses titles in Sweden. Why don't you tell me a little more about this school of yours?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Sure. The school is called Konoha Gakuen. It's a really large school ruled by Tsunade-sama. We call our headmaster Hokage. The pupils in the school is kind of divided into four groups. The cool ones, the uncool ones, the nerds and the others. Sasuke is in the ''cool'' group. With him you'll find Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shino and Neji. Me and Hinata are in the ''uncool'' group. With us you'll find Kiba, Chouji, Tenten and Lee. Our teachers are Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato and the Hokage Tsunade-sama. Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma are great teachers. Yamato is freaky. Gai is a weirdo and Tsunade-sama is... strict in her own brutal way. The school's nurse/doctor, call him what you want, is Kakashi. He's a real pervert, so be careful around him. Our rivalry school is the Sand academy. Even though it's the enemy school we do a lot of things together. We actually have friends there. Oh, I recommend you to bring your own food with you. You don't want to eat in the school cafeteria." Hinata looked like she wanted to say something. Naruto gave her a smile to encourage her.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked. She blushed.

"W-Welcome to Konoha."

A week had passed since Naruto's first day in Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke still couldn't believe that the blond actually had joined Shikamaru's circle of friends. He had to admit that Naruto had a really beautiful smile, but it didn't change the fact that he would break him. Right now Sasuke was alone. He was just about to go back to the others when he heard someone cough. He looked around the corner to see where to cough had come from and saw Naruto lying on the fround with a cellphone to his ear.

"Help me... cough... cough... Pervy Sage... It hurts. I think... I think I'm going berserk." Sasuke wrinkled his brow. Pervy Sage? What the hell!? He took a closer look. Naruto was shivering. He looked really pale. Then he notices that the blond actually was coughing up blood. Shit! He hurried over to his side.

"Hey Uzumaki!" He put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto twitched and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Ah... You're that... Sasuke... Did you come to pick on me?" He coughed up some more blood. "Leave me alone." He continued. Sasuke gave him an angry look.

"Who said you could call me by my first name and why the hell do you think I'm here to pick on you? I can see you're ill. Let me give you a hand." Naruto glared at him.

"I'm fine! If you really want to help, then get the hell away from me!" He stood up. Why was this guy so damn persistent? A car stopped and a man in a black suit got out.

"Naruto-sama. I'm here to pick you up. You're having problems again?" Naruto let the man escort him to the car.

"Kabuto-san... Yeah, I guess it's because it's home..." Both Naruto and the man got in the car and then the car drove away. Sasuke stared at road. What was home? What in the world were they talking about? Something on the ground caught Sasuke's attention. It was that Uzumaki kid's cellphone. Even if Saskue was mean sometimes he wasn't a thief, but to return the cellphone he had to make Shino do some researsch.

"Shino, did you find something?" Sasuke looked at his friend even if it was hard to see his face.

"Shino always hid his face behind a pair of sunglasses and a big scarf.

"Yeah, I found some really interesting stuff. You won't believe it." Patience wans't one of Sasuke's best sides.

"Well, tell me! What is it that I won't believe?" He said.

"Okay, let's begin with his parents. His father Minato Namikaze came from sweden. His mother on the other hand was Konoha's very own Kushina Uzumaki." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Kushina? Our priestess?" Shino nodded.

"Yeas, but they seem to have died in some sort of accident. I don't know what happened afterwards. Everything is being kept a secret, but it seems that Uzumaki now lives with Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke stared at him.

"This makes me wonder what the hell happened." He said goodbye to the hacker and went to Jiraiya's house.

It was a big mansion with unbelievably high security. Sasuke pressed the button by the gate.

"Who is it's and why are you here?" The voice came from a couple of speakers.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm in the same class as Naruto-kun. I came to give him the cell phone that he forgot." He said and held the cell phone so that the security camera could see it.

"Come on in." The gate opened. Sasuke walked into a big garden, but he didn't come to look at the beautiful scenery. He went straight to the house. The man in the black suit opened the door.

"Please come in. Master Jiraiya and Naruto-sama are upstairs. Just walk up the staircase and take the first door to the right." Sasuke nodded and followed the directions. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sasuke could hear it was Jiraiya who answered. He swallowed and stepped inside. Jiraiya was leaning over Naruto while his hands touched the boy's chest.

"Sit down. You still okay Naruto?" Sasuke sat down. He didn't understand what was going on, but he decided to keep quiet. After a few minutes Jiraiya helped Naruto on his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you Pervy Sage." Jiraiya nodded.

"You! What are you doing here?" Naruto had noticed Sasuke, sitting on a chair. Sasuke showed him the cell phone.

"You forgot this." Naruto looked surprised.

"Oh, th-thank you." He took the cell phone from Sasuke's hands and gave him a little smile. Sasuke blushed.

"You're welcome! Bye!" He rushed out of the room, the house, through the garden and out on the street. What the hell was with him? Why did he suddenly get the feeling of wanting to kiss Uzumaki?

_Början på vänskap_

_~The beginning of friendship~_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I can't stop laughing! Anyway... Here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was back in school after two days. There was no sign of the boy Sasuke had seen coughing up blood. No, this Naruto was the normal cheerful boy everyone knew. He was smiling as if something good had happened.

"Yo, Naruto! We were worried about you." It was Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto laughed.

"Well, I'm back on my feet again." Kiba smirked.

"Heh, I guess that's good, but let's discuss a more important matter. Do you like any of the girls in the school? You must have taken a liking to someone." Naruto looked surprised.

"I haven't really thought about it, but if I have to pick someone I'd probably choose Sakura. She's kind of pretty." Shikamaru and Kiba looked at him.

"Well, she has the looks, but her personality is horrible. Besides, she only has eyes for that Uchiha." he said. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess so. Hey guys, do you know any Swedish words or sentences?" He asked. He was beginning to grow tired of Japanese. Both Shikamaru and Kiba shook their heads.

"No, Sai does, but don't get too close to him. He likes small pretty boys like you." Naruto glared at Kiba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked while glaring at the brunette. Yep, Kiba had brown hair.

"I'm saying you're pretty. If you were a girl I would totally hit on you."

"Hmph! I'll show you who the girly one is, Kiba!" Kiba laughed.

"Wait a minute pretty. I don't want to fight right now. I take it back. By the way which way do you... You know..." Naruto looked confused.

"What?" Kiba leaned forward.

"Could it be that you're into guys?" He whispered. Naruto looked at him.

"Is that all? I'm actually bisexual, so if you want to try hit on me it's fine Kiba, but you won't have any luck." Kiba pretended to be hurt.

"How could you say that? I'm in love with you. Sniff... sniff... Seriously, if you say that I **will **hit on you Naruto, cause' I'm gay." Naruto laughed.

"Try it all you want, but you're not my type. You're way too mean and... Hey! Didn't you say you would hit on me if I was a girl and now you're saying you're gay? That doesn't make any sense!" Kiba laughed.

"Well, I am gay really. I had a relationship with Shino... eh, Aburame earlier." Naruto stared at him,

"The guy who's hiding his face?" Kiba nodded.

"That I find hard to believe..." Shikamaru had been listening to their conversation and now felt he had to say something.

"Yeah, they really were together before, but now we've got to hurry or Gai-sensei will make us run six-hundred laps around school." Naruto looked at him with a nervous look.

" He... He wouldn't do that... Would he?" Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"He would."

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy standing on his hands. That guy had stamina alright. The two of them had been teamed up and were competing against the other pairs. Together they could probably win. Sasuke nodded when Naruto came running towards him.

"Ho-How's that?" He asked.

"Impressive. Couldn't have done better myself. By the way, there's a rumor that you're bisexual. I am too." Naruto gave him a challenging look.

"Are you hitting on me Uchiha?"

"What if I am?" Sasuke answered.

"Heh, I'm not gonna fall for you." Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see about that." In the end they won the competition and the price was to go earlier from the lesson. Both Sasuke and Naruto went to the locker room. When Sasuke came back from the shower Naruto was already putting on some clothes. He looked at the blonde. It was going to be amusing to make him fall in love with him just to break his heart, something Sasuke was kind of good at. He followed Naruto's every moment and caught a glimpse of something black on his belly before he put on his shirt. Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrists with one hand and pressed him against the wall

"Wah! Uchiha!? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored him and pulled up his shirt. There on his stomach was some kind of tattoo, no, not a tattoo, a seal. Sasuke followed the spiral with one of his fingers. He felt Naruto twitching.

"This... seal... Uzumaki, what's sealed inside of you?" He asked.

"I... It's none of your business!" Sasuke's grip around Naruto's wrists hardened and he started to kiss the blonde's neck.

"Ah... Stop it..." Naruto begged him.

"Tell me or I won't stop." Sasuke gave him a small kiss mark on the neck and bit his ear in a soft way.

"Ah... I... I can't. It's supposed to be a secret..." Naruto said and twitched again.

"Tell me. I won't ask again. What's inside of you?" Naruto swallowed.

"The... The nine tailed fox." He whispered. Sasuke stared at him, but soon he had a devilish smile on his lips. This just became interesting.

"Uzumaki, I'll make you fall in love with me." Sasuke said and kissed him before he let him go.

Sasuke had been thinking. There was no way that Naruto had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him. That demon fox had disappeared sixteen years ago. Wait, sixteen years... Naruto was sixteen. Sasuke shook his head. No, he was thinking too much. There was no way. Sasuke focused his eyes on Naruto. The blonde looked pale and Sasuke could see that he was shivering.

"Uzumaki-kun! Uzumaki Naruto!" It was Kurenai, their teacher in chemistry. Naruto jumped lightly and looked surprised.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai sighed.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying." She asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I guess I'm not feeling too well." Naruto said. Kurenai sighed again.

"Would someone please accompany Uzumaki-kun to the nurse's office?" She asked. Sasuke rose from his chair.

"I'll do it sensei." He said. Naruto looked at him.

"I don't want your help. I can go there myself." Sasuke gave him a smile.

"Don't be like that Uzumaki." He walked over to Naruto's side. The blonde wasn't too happy. He took Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the classroom. A lot of eyes stared after them.

"Let go of me! I can walk myself!" Naruto said and tried to break free from Sasuke.

"Is it my fault that you're in your own little world?" He asked the blonde. Naruto blushed and turned his blue eyes to the ground. Sasuke smirked and waited for the blonde's reply.

"Well... you didn't have to kiss me you jerk." He said and avoided Sasuke's gaze. The raven haired boy laughed.

"Don't tell me I stole your first kiss?" No answer.

"What!? It really was your first kiss? Unbelievable, I thought that you at least would have kissed someone. Guess I'm the lucky one then." Naruto punched him.

"Jerk! I'm fine by myself! Go back to your damn friends and be the asshole you are!" He gave Sasuke an irritated look. Sasuke smirked.

"Just wait Naruto. You will fall for me."

Naruto slowly walked down the street. Soon he would be home. It was a long time since Jiraiya actually had let him go home by himself. Someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Yo, dobe." Sasuke... Naruto shook him off.

""Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke let his hands slip under the blonde's shirt.

"I'm just touching what's mine." He answered and kissed the blonde on the neck.

"Yours? I'm... stop that! What in the world are you doing? I'm not yours!" Sasuke smirked and let go of the blonde.

"Well, maybe not yet, but you will be in time."

"Says who?" Naruto started walking and Sasuke followed him.

"I do." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Go home Uchiha! " Sasuke laughed and poked Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto sighed once again and turned around.

"What!?" He said with an irritated tone. Sasuke surprised him with a kiss. Naruto backed away.

"Wha... What in the... Why the hell did you do that for?" He asked while blushing. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh? I just thought I would give my property a kiss. That's all." He walked over to Naruto again, grabbed his wrists and pinned him to a wall.

"Oof! Ouch... That hurt! Damn you Uchiha!" Naruto said and tried to get away, but no use. Sasuke held him pinned to the wall.

"You really want to get home Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked and kissed his neck. He could feel the boy shiver lightly.

"I think I found a sensitive spot." He forced his knee in between Naruto's legs and continued kissing his neck.

"S-stop... Please..." Naruto begged when the bright red color on his cheeks turned darker. A low moan escaped him when Sasuke found another sensitive spot on his neck.

"You've already made me beg for you to... ah... stop... Stop already!" He finally got away from Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a smile.

"Bet you felt good there." He said. Naruto gave him a look that could kill and ran away. He left Sasuke standing on the sidewalk. What the hell was that all about? First in the locker room and now on the way home? Was this Uchiha's revenge for calling him an asshole and a loser? Naruto didn't know anymore. He just wanted to get back to Pervy Sage's house. He noticed someone in a black coat with red clouds watching him as he ran. Probably just another weirdo.

_Det är en obesvarad kärlek_

~It's a one sided love~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another two weeks had passed and Naruto was starting to get freaked out by that Sasuke. Every day that guy had followed him on his way home from school just to pin him to a wall somewhere and kiss him before letting him go. Just like that. Naruto was even having second thoughts about refusing Jiraiya's offer to send Kabuto to pick him up after school. He didn't feel like seeing Sasuke, but he didn't want to be picked up in a car either. He sighed and walked in slow pace towards Asuma-sensei's classroom. It was a hard decision and he really didn't want to decide. What to do?

"Naru-chan!" The raven haired boy, calling his name, pinned him to the wall. Naruto sighed and looked at the other boy.

"No struggle today?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't have the will to fight back right now, besides it would be quite meaningless since we both know that you're stronger than me." He said. Sasuke kissed him.

"Well, Naru-chan, since you don't like me... What kind of boys DO you like? Oh, are you uke or seme by the way?" Naruto stared at him.

"Wha...? That one you have to figure out for yourself. I'm not telling you. As for you first question, I like boys who cares for others. Boys that are there for them when you need them. Well, even if your looks attract me, your personality DON'T." Sasuke pouted.

"Aw, come on Naru-chan! Hey! Wait a minute! Did you just say you like my looks?" Naruto blushed.

"What? No! I... Uh... Let go of me!" Naruto started to struggle.

"Cute. Naru-chan is embarrased. Sasuke let him go and watched him run towards the

classroom.

So Naruto liked his looks, eh? That was nice. Now he knew he had some kind of chance. Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto's ass as the blonde ran away.

"Oh my. That kid has a really nice ass. I could almost date the guy now." He said for himself. If Naruto liked his looks he just had to act like Naruto's ideal boyfriend. What was it now again? Caring. That's it. Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't like that, but what don't you do for revenge? Yeah, he would do it for the sake of his revenge. He started to walk towards the classroom, feeling he was close to victory. Naruto needed a helpful push, that's all. Maybe he should try to kiss him for real? Sasuke knew he was a great kisser. How many people hadn't fallen for his kisses? First of all he had to gain Naruto's trust. Then it hit him. An idea formed in his head. He searched his pocket for his cell phone and when he found it he quickly pressed Sai's number.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sasuke's devilish smile grew wider.

"Yes, Sai. It is me. You know Naruto? The kid who humiliated me." He said waiting for Sai to remember.

"Hm... Oh! The new kid? Yeah, what about him?" Sai asked with an ounce of curiosity.

"I decided to take out revenge on him and to do that I need your help. The main plan is to make him fall in love with me." Silence and then Sai spoke.

"I see. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke stopped himself from laughing.

"This is the plan..."

"N... Naruto-kun?" Naruto woke up from his daydreaming as soon as he heard Hinata's voice.

"Huh? What? Oh, Hinata. What is it?" Hinata blushed and shyly turned her gaze towards the ground. She was a beautiful girl, Naruto thought. Her skin was pale, just like Sasuke's. Her hair was black, just like Sasuke's hair was. For god's sake! Get Sasuke out of your head! Naruto gave himself a mental slap. Think about something else. He looked at Hinata's white eyes. They weren't nearly as beautiful as Sasuke's eyes... Naruto hit his head on the table. Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji stared at him.

"Naruto? What in the world are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Killing a fly..." Naruto answered. "What did you want to say Hinata?"

"Oh, well... I was wondering if you would like to come with us to Ichiraku after school? I... I think you would like it." She said and blushed. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What's Ichiraku?" He asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"It's a ramen shop." He explained. Naruto smiled.

"Sounds fun, but not today. I promised I would be home as soon as possible. I would love to go another time." He said. Hinata nodded without looking at him. Shikamaru yawned.

"Well, how about Tuesday then?" He asked. Now it was Naruto's time to nod.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll just ask Pervy Sage about it. He is such a worrywart. I mean he's barely letting me go to school alone." Naruto sighed. Chouji, who had been eating potato chips this whole time, paused in his eating.

"Pervy Sage? Who's that?" He asked before he started eating again. Naruto giggled.

"Well, it's actually Jiraiya, but he's so perverted I ended up calling him Pervy Sage." The group laughed together.

"I bet he hates that." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, where's Kiba? I haven't seen him since first period." Shikamaru and Chouji shrugged. Naruto then turned his gaze towards Hinata.

"Hinata, do you know where Kiba is?" Hinata blushed as her eyes met the blonde's.

"He... He said th-that he would join us for lunch."

"He did? Guess we'll see him in an hour." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't see the man in a black coat with red clouds looking at him from across the street.

"Naruto, we have to go back inside. Yamato-sensei's lesson is about to begin." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, okay. I guess we have to go." Naruto got up on his feet and followed his friends back inside. The man with the coat wrote down something on a piece of paper and left without being noticed.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't like this at all. Let someone else break the Uzumaki kid." Sakura said, hugging Sasuke. The raven haired boy sighed.

"No Sakura. I can't do that. This will be too much fun. I want to see his heart break into thousands of pieces by MY hand." Neji looked at the both of them.

"Sakura, there's no way you can talk him out of this. Let him do what he wants." Sakura let go of Sasuke and sat down beside Neji. Sasuke looked at them. Sakura was a girl with short pink hair and light green eyes. She also had a split personality. Neji was Hinata's cousin. Just like her he had white eyes and long black hair. Neji wasn't the happiest person in the bunch. Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah, Neji's right. I won't stop until that kid's begging me to forgive him." A boy with short black hair and black eyes stepped into the room.

"Oh, hello Neji, Sakura. Sasuke, I just finished the last of all the preparations. Shall we start when school ends?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes Sai. You know what to do. This is going to be fun. Don't you agree? Sai smiled.

"I have been looking at him for a while now. That Uzumaki kid is so damn hot. I get hard just thinking about the guy." Sakura grimaced, but Sasuke just laughed.

"Is this what people call a Swedish beauty? Don't worry Sai. If everything goes as planned you will be able to touch him a little." Neji cleared his throat.

"That's making me a little curious about this plan of yours." He said with a smile.

"Oh, Neji wants to know the plan." Sasuke said. Sai laughed.

"You guys are so weird sometimes. Not you of course, Sasuke." Sakura said before she left the room. Everyone ignored her.

"If you really want to know. Here's the plan..."

Naruto started to walk home. School was finally over and since it was Friday it meant no school tomorrow. Naruto yawned. He was tired and needed a good night's rest. The street was empty except for him, but he failed to notice the man before it was too late. Someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. Someone tied his hands and dragged him into an alley. Naruto made a small cry as he got pushed on the ground. What the hell was happening? Who had tied him up like this? The man, all dressed in black with a mask covering his face walked over to him. The man crashed his lips onto Naruto's while unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto wanted to scream, but couldn't thanks to the man's stupid mouth. The stranger went from his mouth to his chest. Naruto shivered. No, he didn't want this.

"Help... HELP ME! Somebody! Please help!" The man covered his mouth. The blonde wanted to cry and then a voice reached his ears.

"Uzumaki? Is that... Holy shit! What the hell are you doing to my classmate?!" The man stopped at the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. He quickly rose on his feet and escaped.

"Hey! Don't run away! Come back here!" Sasuke shouted and attempted to follow the man. Naruto was in a state of shock. He couldn't move. Sasuke gave up trying to follow the man and ran over to Naruto instead. He quickly untied him.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" He asked. Naruto slowly looked at him. He could feel the tears starting to build up.

"Sasuke... I was... I was so scared." Sasuke pulled him into a hug as the blonde started to cry.

"Don't be. Everything's okay now. I'm right here." He held him close, comforting him until he calmed down.

"Come on. Let's go to my house for a while. It's closer to my place then yours anyway." He said and helped Naruto back on his feet. The blonde nodded and let Sasuke lead him towards the Uchiha's house.

"Thanks Sasuke..." He whispered. Sasuke smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Oroa dig inte min kära

~Don't worry my dear~


	4. Chapter 4

And here we are! This is the last of my old chapters! Yay! Now I need to start writing the upcoming chapters... So it might take some time before chapter five is up!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why don't you sit down for a while? I'll go make some hot chocolate." Sasuke gave Naruto a smile and went to the kitchen. Sai had been playing his part as the man dressed in black perfectly. Sasuke laughed for himself while he was making the chocolate. Naruto was in his house, in his living room, on his couch. Now it was time to move over to step two in his plan. He poured the chocolate in two cups and went back to the living room. He sat down beside Naruto and gave him one of the cups.  
"How's the chocolate, Naruto? Is it too hot?" Naruto shook his head.  
"No, it's fine. You're pretty good at making chocolate." He answered and took a sip. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy to hear that. No one had ever told him that.  
"So... How are you feeling?"  
"I've felt better."  
"What did he do to you?"  
"You stopped him before he went too far..."  
"Okay..." Sasuke bit his bottom lip. It was obvious Naruto didn't want to talk about it, but what was he expecting? He needed a change of topic.  
"Naruto, would you like to sleep here tonight?" Naruto almost choke on his chocolate and started to cough.  
"W-what?" He manages to say in between the coughing.  
"I mean it's Saturday tomorrow and you probably don't want to go home alone." Naruto stared at him for a very long time. Sasuke started to wonder what the blonde was thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have asked? Naruto finally spoke.  
"I... guess I could stay, but I have to call Pervy... Err... Jiraiya first." Sasuke nodded and handed him the telephone. Step two done.

Naruto pushed the green button and heard the first signal go off. Pervy Sage would probably not be too happy.  
"The great sage Jiraiya speaking. Who am I talking to?" Naruto took a deep breath.  
"Pervy Sage, it's me."  
"Naruto! Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?" Jiraiya sounded, weird enough, really worried.  
"Take it easy. I'm at Sasuke Uchiha's house. I'll be spending the night here." He glanced over at Sasuke.  
"You'll sleep at your friend's place? I got it. See you tomorrow then. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
"Oh, and Naruto? My brother will be coming home tomorrow." Naruto sighed. He didn't like Pervy Sage's brother. His name was Orochimaru, a man that looked at lot like a snake. He lived together with Jiraiya, but was often out on some kind of business trip.  
"Okay bye." Naruto hung up. Sasuke looked at him.  
"So where will I sleep?" The blonde asked. Sasuke smiled.  
"In my room. I got an extra bed." Naruto smiled back at him, but in the back of his mind something kept bugging him.  
"Sasuke, why are you so nice to me? In school you're being an asshole." He watched Sasuke's reaction. He seemed a little... surprised?  
"In school I have to act tough because of my friends. They expect me to you know. I can be myself at home though and now when I really am myself I want to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you for a while..." This was going to sound so lame, Sasuke thought. Naruto started to feel a little curious and tried to hide it. He failed.  
"Tell me." He said. Sasuke smiled inwardly.  
"I... I love you Naruto. I've loved you ever since I first saw you." Naruto blushed. This was not what he had expected, but he couldn't help but feel happy for some reason.  
"Oh, I don't know what to say. Thank you I guess..." He tried not to look Sasuke in the eye. Quite simple task actually. The raven leaned forward and forced Naruto to look at him.  
"Can... Can I kiss you?" He asked. The blonde felt his blush become deeper.  
"I... Now you're asking instead of forcefully doing it? I kind of like this new Sasuke." He said, avoiding the question.  
"Na-ru-to. Can I kiss you?" Sasuke repeated the question. Naruto gulped and nodded. Their lips met in a fast kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked at the dazed blonde.  
"My family will be home soon and they expect me to cook. Why don't you sit here for a while?" Sasuke gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

Eleven people stood in a circle. All of them were wearing black coats with red clouds.  
"Kisame, got any news on the kyuubi kid?" (kyuubi = nine tails, nine tailed demon)The man who spoke was a man with orange hair and a lot of piercings.  
"No, but I heard Deidara's team got some leads." The man named Kisame answered.  
"Deidara?" The orange haired man turned to a guy with long blonde hair. The blonde sighed.  
"I've seen this guy in Konoha Gakuen. He kind of looks a little like a kitsune. (kitsune = fox) He has those marks on his cheeks, like whiskers. His friends called him Naruto." The dark room became quiet until a man with an orange mask hiding his face spoke.  
"Naruto, huh? What kind of name is that?" Deidara glared at him.  
"Shut up Tobi! I'm not finished!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry senpai." Tobi said.  
"Fine, I forgive you. Hrm, I've discovered where this Naruto lives too. It sounds really suspicious, but he lives at Jiraiya's place." Deidara continued. The orange haired man laughed.  
"Jiraiya-sensei? This just became interesting. Very interesting indeed. I guess this is a job for you then." This time he spoke towards a snake like man with long black hair. The man smiled.  
"As you wish, Pain-sama."  
"Good. Uchiha, you will also play an important part in this." The raven haired Uchiha nodded. Pain smiled.  
"Now scatter."

Naruto quietly did as he was told and stayed in the living room. He couldn't believe that Sasuke actually had asked if he could kiss him instead of just doing it like he always did. Not just that. The kiss had been kind of nice. He jumped when Sasuke's cell phone, lying on the table, started vibrating. Without thinking Naruto took the phone and pushed the green button.  
"Sasuke?" It was Sai's voice.  
"Don't say anything, just listen. This plan of yours is fantastic!" Plan? What plan? "I've never seen that Uzumaki as helpless as he was when I tied him up just like you had told me to." Sai was talking about him? Tied? Sai was the rapist? Sasuke had ordered him? No...  
"Anyway, the first step was a huge success and I'm waiting to see your next move. See you." Sai hung up. Naruto was too shocked to do anything but to press the red button and throw the cell phone back on the table. So this was part of Sasuke's revenge after all. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. Sasuke was stepping all over his feelings, but hey, two people can play the same game. The rest of the evening passed as if nothing had happened. Sasuke's parents came home. They ate and then went upstairs to Sasuke's room, leaving the grownups in the kitchen. In the end both boys were tired and both of them decided they would sleep in the same bed.  
"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke said, quietly falling asleep.  
"Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto answered. He soon fell asleep and when he woke up Sasuke was staring at him with a deep blush painted across his face.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Sai asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
"Sai, the plan I came up with, you know, the one where I break Uzumaki's heart? I... I think it's not going to work." Sai looked confused as the words left Sasuke's lips.  
"Why is that?" He asked. Sasuke covered his face with his hands.  
"Well, I managed to make him blush a couple of times and I started to think he's actually very cute. As the minutes passed he started to get more fuckable. We didn't have the energy to pull out the extra bed and we went in bed together. I thought my heart was going to kill me." Sasuke stopped and breathed slowly. Sai looked at him.  
"Well, that guy is really hot. You should have seen his face when I almost raped him last night. That would want anyone to fuck him." He said with one of his usual smiles. Sasuke shook his head in frustration.  
"No! You don't get it! When I woke up this morning he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my chest. Then he spoke. Do you know what he said? Do you? He said my name! I got hard just from hearing my name coming from those damn lips! I think... I think I like him!" Sai slapped him and Sasuke immediately fell quiet.  
"You slapped me..."  
"Well, you needed to calm down. Listen to me now. You do NOT love Uzumaki Naruto. Do you understand me?" Sasuke nodded.  
"Good. Well, it's a beautiful Saturday. How about we go get some ice cream?" Sasuke stared at Sai. He didn't know what to say. Sai had told him that he didn't love Naruto, but what in the world was the feeling he got every time he saw the blonde then? It wasn't love? Then what was it?

Naruto looked at the house. He was sure this was Shikamaru's place. He started to wonder if it really was the right house when Shikamaru himself showed up around the corner. The brunette looked surprised when Naruto shyly waved at him.  
"Yo, Naruto! What are you doing here?" He asked, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.  
"I need to talk with someone with a lot of good strategies." Shikamaru gave him a suspicious look and led him to the backyard.  
"Okay, what happened?" He asked and sat down in the grass. Naruto followed his example and sat down too.  
"Yesterday, when I was on my way home I got attacked by an unknown man. He tied my hands and almost raped me. And then Sasuke showed up and saved me. Shikamaru stared at him.  
"Someone almost raped you? Wait, what? Sasuke?" Naruto nodded.  
"You'll understand soon. I followed Sasuke to his house. He was being really nice and I let him kiss me. When he went to the kitchen his cell phone started vibrating. I was still shocked from what had happened and answered the phone without thinking. It was Sai and he thought I was Sasuke. I got to know that he was the rapist and that Sasuke had ordered him to do it, so that he would gain my trust. It's all part in his stupid plan to crush me because I humiliated him, so I decided I would play along." Shikamaru looked at him, shock written all over his face.  
"What? That's too much even for Sasuke. Playing with other people's feeling are just wrong. He's gone too far. I will help you crush Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Thank you. I guess I should head back now. Jiraiya's brother is coming back. See ya in school." Naruto left Shikamaru sitting in the grass.

Kärlek är tortyr  
~Love is torture~


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter WHY-sama! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto sat on his bed while reading a book. That was until he heard Orochimaru's voice. He really didn't want to meet Jirayia's brother. The blonde thought the man was creepy, but who in his right mind wouldn't? Someone knocked on the door.

"Naruto-sama?" It was Kabuto's voice ass kissing voice.

"Orochimaru-sama is here. He wants to see you." Naruto waited until he heard Kabuto's steps disappear down the hallway.

"Like I care." He muttered and climbed out through the open window. There was no way he went downstairs to meet that man. He quickly reached the ground and ran towards the gate. Soon he was far from the house,

"Ugh… Now what?" He mumbled. Maybe he could go to Sasuke's house? It was better than his own at the moment. Naruto sighed and started to walk towards the Uchiha residence. Sasuke was better than Orochimaru, even if he was a jerk.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. Sasuke wasn't the one opening the door, neither did his parents. The one who opened the door was a man that looked a little like an older version of Sasuke. Naruto noticed that the man has his hair in a ponytail.

"Yes?" The man's deep voice brought Naruto back to reality.

"Oh… uhm… Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Is Sasuke home?" Naruto said with a weak smile. The man smiled back.

"So you're Naruto? Come in. Come in. Sasuke's taking a shower right now. I'm Itachi, his older brother." Naruto blinked. Sasuke had an older brother?

"Oh… It's nice to meet you." He said with a big smile. Itachi smiled back at him and the both of them sat down in the living room. Naruto didn't know what to say. Itachi was the one who decided to break the silence.

"How do you know Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Oh… err… We're… friends… and we're in the same class." He answered.

"Hoh? Sasuke talks about as if he were in love. He also said that you believe that there lives a monster inside of you." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"He told you that?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but he hasn't told anyone else." He said and put one of his hands on Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess… it's fine. You seem like a really nice person, Itachi." Itachi looked surprised for a second, but soon smiled at him.

"And you're a nice kid, kit." He said. Naruto glared at him.

"I am not a kid!"

"Brother!" Sasuke's voice made them both look towards the door.

"Sasuke." Itachi said and waved lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and noticed Naruto.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked, but smiled. Naruto gave him an uncertain smile.

"I ran away from home. Jiraiya's brother is back and he's really creepy." He said and shuddered. Sasuke laughed.

"You're scared? That's so cute." He said with a smirk on his face. Naruto blushed.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke just laughed.

* * *

"Itachi-san is really nice. You must be happy to have a brother like him." Naruto said and sighed. He would never admit it, but he was jealous.

"It would be nice to have a brother like that…" He mumbled. Sasuke looked at him.

"Yes, he's really nice, but he's not home that often." He said. It became quiet. Naruto didn't know what to say, neither did Sasuke. The blonde wondered what the other one was thinking. Did he think about his break-the-Uzumaki-kid-plan? Sasuke was the first one to talk.

"Hey… Naru-chan…" Naruto frowned. Naru-chan? What the hell?

"Would you quit it with the Naru-chan thing?" He asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

"I-I got something to tell you." He said instead. Naruto raised an eyebrow. More love crap?

"You're probably going to hate me for it, but… It's my fault…" Naruto felt confused for a moment. What in the world was the jerk talking about?

"Uhm… what is?" He asked. The raven haired boy bit his lower lip.

"That you almost got raped. It was Sai… I told him to do it…" Naruto was silent for a moment. Was this part of Sasuke's plan?

"I know." He said after a while.

"Y-you do?!" Sasuke exclaimed, staring at him.

"Yes, I do. Sai called and mistook me for you when you were in the kitchen." Naruto said, throwing Sasuke a glare. He stood up.

"You know… Just because I hurt your pride doesn't mean you can play with my feelings. There is a limit to revenge, Sasuke." Sasuke stood up as well.

"I'm not trying to take revenge right now!" He exclaimed.

"You can cut the act, Sasuke! I've already seen through it."

"I'm not acting! Not anymore!"

"You're such a fucking liar!" Naruto went for the door. He was so angry and anger was not a good feeling for him. Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Please listen to me! Let me explain!" He begged. Naruto pulled his arm free and opened the door.

"Do you know what the worst part is? I was actually starting to like you... God… I hate you" Silence. Sasuke merely looked at him. Naruto was the first one to look away.

"See you in school asshole…" He mumbled and left. Sasuke couldn't move. He could see the blonde disappear in the distance. I hate you. That's what Naruto had said to him. It hurt.

* * *

Damn. This wasn't good. Naruto tried to calm down. That… thing… inside of him could feel his anger. It wanted out. It was whispering to him. Asking him to give in. Naruto was trying to ignore it, but it was getting harder by the minute.

"Naruto?" A voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around. Itachi was standing there, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I-I'm okay… I just… feel a little nauseous. That's all." Naruto answered. Itachi had been so nice to him earlier. Lying to him made the blonde feel a bit guilty.

"Oh, I've got my car parked around the corner. I could drive you home if you'd like." Itachi offered. How could Sasuke be such an ass when his brother was such a nice gentleman?

"Oh… Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Come on. I wouldn't be asking if I thought of you as bothersome." It made sense.

"Oh, okay then. I'll accept the offer." Naruto answered with a small smile.

Itachi had a beautiful black Mercedes. Naruto loved it at first sight.

"It's a nice car." He said. Itachi smiled.

"Thank you. I just got her." They got into the car. Itachi turned on the engine.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"At Jiraiya's place. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah." And they were off.

"You left earlier than I thought you would." Itachi said, making a right turn. Naruto sighed lightly.

"Yeah… I kind of got into an argument with Sasuke." Itachi glanced over at him.

"Oh, about what?!

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay." They kept quiet for the rest of the way. It didn't take long for Itachi to drive to Jiraiya's house. Naruto slowly left the car.

"Thanks for the ride." He said.

"No problem." Itachi threw Naruto a smile and drove away. Naruto sighed lightly. Time to go greet Orochimaru.

* * *

Jiraiya glared at him.

"Where have you been?" He hissed. Naruto met his glare.

"Sasuke's house." He answered calmly. He could see that Jiraiya was furious and he knew exactly why. He had left the house without saying anything and he had ditched Jiraiya's brother. Of course Pervy sage would be furious.

"Look. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, but you know I'm not too fond of Orochimaru." He said. Jiraiya continued to glare at him.

"I don't care. He's my brother and you're going to greet him whether you want it or not." He said, grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into the living room. Orochimaru sat on the couch. Kabuto was serving him something to drink. Naruto sighed. The snake-like man turned his head towards him.

"Well if it isn't Kitsune-kun." He said lightly.

"My name is Naruto." The blonde mumbled. He could feel Jiraiya glare at him. He sighed again.

"Welcome home Orochimaru-san. Did the trip go well?" He forced himself to smile. Orochimaru took a sip of his drink.

"All went well. How's school?" He asked. Naruto's thought immedietaly went back to Sasuke, that jerk.

"It's okay." He answered.

"Just okay? Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah…" It became quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Tsunade, does she still work at Konoha Gakuen?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. She's our principal." Naruto answered, just wanting this conversation to be over with.

"I see." Orochimaru said. This was usually how their conversations ended. Naruto was free to go!

"He seems to have become particularly good friends with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya said. Damn him. Orochimaru turned to look at Naruto again.

"Uchiha?" He asked. Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk about Sasuke.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Leave us Kitsune-kun. I need to speak with my brother." Naruto was out of the room before Orochimaru had finished his sentence.

Ljug aldrig

_~Never lie~_


End file.
